


Pitching Tents

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Ignis is a tease. Gladio likes it.





	Pitching Tents

Ignis pulled into the Coernix gas station that appeared on the right as they drove into Duscae, grateful for the opportunity to stretch his legs, and of course, stock up on some more Ebony.

‘We should see if they have any hunting rewards, earn some extra gil,’ Noctis said, hopping out and stretching widely. ‘I could use a night or two in a nice hotel bed.’

‘Yeah, I’m in,’ Prompto grinned. ‘No offense to Gladio’s tent pitching skills, but there’s nothing like a nice fluffy bed to cannonball into.’

‘Why don’t you two head into the diner and see about any outstanding hunts to take on?’ Ignis suggested. ‘Gladio and I will go grab a few potions and such from the store. We can grab a quick bite to eat before we leave after that.’

‘Sweet! Noct and I’ll save us a seat,’ Prompto grabbed Noctis by the hand and began pulling him towards the diner across the parking lot.

‘I’m surprised you didn’t tease poor Prompto about that tent-pitching comment,’ Ignis raised his eyebrow at Gladio as he replaced the gas cap on the regalia and made his way towards the store.

‘Then you’d roll your eyes at me,’ Gladio smirked. ‘Oh, and gods-forbid you get jealous at the idea of someone else finding me handsome.’

‘You say that like it’s a possibility,’ Ignis teased, heading straight to the coffee shelf. ‘You got lucky in meeting me.’

‘You flirt, you,’ Gladio touched the small of his back lightly as he went around him to pick up some potions, knowing Noctis’ propensity for taking on more than he could handle.

‘You and I have _vastly_ different definitions of flirting,’ Ignis chuckled, leading the way over to the counter to pay for their purchases. ‘I certainly do hope Noct hasn’t picked the most outrageous challenge he could find for us.’

‘Knowing him, we’re going to be hunting down an entire herd of garula,’ Gladio shrugged, accepting the bag of their purchases from the shopkeeper. ‘Well, let’s go toss this into the car and see what’s up, shall we?’ he led the way out and tossed the bag under the seat. He put a hand to the small of Ignis’ back and led him back towards the store.

‘Gladio, what are you doing? We’re supposed to be meeting in the diner,’ Ignis confusedly allowed himself to be led around the back of the store, away from the view of the road and parking lot.

‘We will,’ Gladio pushed Ignis against the wall, trapping him there with a huge arm on either side of his much smaller frame. ‘I just wanted to have a minute for just us first. You spent the last few days flirting with me and expect me not to try and trap you alone for a bit?’

Ignis smirked. ‘This from the man who constantly tries to crush me into him all night while he’s asleep. Noct and Prompto are going to start wondering why I keep having bruises the same width as your rather enormous arms around my arms and chest, you know.’ He reached out and squeezed one such enormous bicep with long and slender fingers.

‘You going around just stripping for everybody or something Iggy?’ Gladio rolled his eyes before leaning in to press a kiss to Ignis’ lips. ‘They’ll never notice. Besides, we get up long before them anyways.’

Ignis chuckled and leaned forward, tipping his face up to kiss him again. He allowed Gladio to press him into the back wall of the store for a few moments before breaking away with a smile. ‘As much as I’d love to continue, we should probably go find Noct and Prompto. They’ve probably signed us up for all sorts of ridiculous hunts by now.’

‘And they’ve probably eaten their way through the rest of our gil without leaving us any too,’ Gladio laughed. He pressed a final kiss to Ignis’ forehead before releasing him. ‘Maybe they’ll have signed us up for something that’ll pay enough for us to get two rooms and we can fool around a bit.’

Ignis smirked. ‘My, my. Someone’s pent up. You’d best be careful where your thoughts stray, or you’ll be pitching your own tent with no way for me to help you out.’

‘Tease,’ Gladio led the way back around the building and towards the diner.

‘You would have me no other way,’ Ignis shot a flirtatious wink in his direction before disappearing into the diner. Gladio followed, looking forward to when they next had a chance to stay in a hotel. He was anxious to getting around to pitching an entirely different kind of tent with Ignis’ help.


End file.
